Everyone Loves a Snowball Fight
by aznboi85
Summary: As a human, Bella never quite understood why everyone seemed to love snow. As a vampire, particularly after one fateful snowball fight with the Cullens, she starts to see what all the fuss is about. Takes place after Breaking Dawn.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I am not making a profit by writing this.**

**A/N: This takes place after Breaking Dawn. As far as time goes, all you need to know is that Bella is a vampire in this story. In the spirit of the coming holidays, here you go.**

**Everyone Loves a Snowball Fight**

I looked out the window of our little cottage and saw a white powder fall down from the sky. That could only mean one thing—snow. As a human, I hated snow. I detested anything that was cold and wet; being a Phoenix girl will do that to you. As a vampire though, it was my first snow.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Edward rested his head on my shoulder. I reveled in his scent. If I was capable of blushing, I'm sure I would have been blushing by now.

"It's snowing," Edward stated. I could detect a hint of excitement in his voice. Was I the only one in this town who _doesn't_ like snow? "You know what that means.

Don't you?"

I turned my head a little so that I was looking at his glorious face. I could never grow tired of looking at that face.

"What?" I asked.

Edward didn't answer at first. Instead, he looked like he was trying to hear something, or perhaps waiting for something. "Wait for it," he said.

"Wait for what?"

That's when I heard the unmistakable sound of booming footsteps approaching. Then, someone rapped on the door so loudly I thought Renesmee would wake up. I glanced over, and was relieved that she remained out like a light.

Edward opened the door to reveal a very eager looking Emmett. He was grinning from ear to ear—making his dimples all the more pronounced.

"It's snowing! Come on Bells! This is going to be great!" Emmett exclaimed, grabbing me by my wrist, and pulling me along with him as he led me outside. Edward followed behind, closing the door softly behind him.

Since I was still a newborn, I could have easily resisted even _Emmett_ pulling me, but the excitement in both his and Edward's voice weakened my resolve. Maybe snow wouldn't be so bad…as a vampire.

I soon realized that my whole vampire family was waiting outside for me—Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, even Rosalie was there.

"Does someone mind telling me what's going on here? Edward?" I asked looking in his direction.

"Snow means one thing—snowball fights," he explained. I inwardly groaned. "Only, the way _we_ do snowball fights is different."

"Yeah! _Our_ way is awesome!" Emmett piped in.

"What's _your_ way?" I asked, not fully sure I even _wanted _to know.

Alice flitted over to me in lithe dancer's steps. The grace of her movement always amazed me as a human. It still amazed me as a vampire. However, oddly enough, I was almost as graceful as her. Almost.

"Think of it as dodge ball, but instead of using those rubber playground balls, we use snowballs," Alice told me.

I vaguely recalled human memories of playing dodge ball in Gym. Well, I guess a more accurate way of phrasing that would be me being pelted by a myriad of balls in

Gym. Yeah, I never did care much for Gym.

I tried my best to at least _look_ as excited as I'm sure the rest of my vampire family was at the prospects of a snowball fight. That ended up being a wasted effort. I think if there was anything on my face, it was a grimace.

Edward chuckled. "Oh sure. Going alone to meet a sadistic vampire, and you're as brave as a lion. An army of newborn vampires. Bring it on! Frozen precipitation flying through the air, _then_ you get cold feet!"

Everyone else snickered in response. I turned to Edward and glared daggers at him. I wasn't afraid. Sure, I didn't enjoy the idea of slinging cold, wet mush at my family members or having it slung at me, but that hardly counted as fear. I would prove it to Edward too.

"I'm game," I said looking straight at Edward as I spoke.

"Great! You're on our team! It's guys versus girls!" Alice beamed, taking me by the hand, and leading me over to the girls' side of the "field."

"Oh yeah! The girls are going down!" Emmett exclaimed as he and Jasper gave each other a high five.

I looked over and saw the guys get in a huddle. What did they think we were playing, football? Snowball fights hardly required any…strategy. Not that I would know from personal experience…

"On your marks," Carlisle said. Everyone reached to the ground and rolled a ball of snow. I reluctantly followed suit.

"Get set…" Everyone had their snowballs at the ready.

"Go!"

It was quite clear what the guys' strategy had been as four snowballs were hurled in Alice's direction. Fortunately, she must've seen that they would do that, and through a series of back handsprings, she was able to avoid them all.

Now that the guys were momentarily empty-handed, it was _our_ turn to attack. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all took aim at Edward. Looking back at it in retrospect, I should've probably done the same. Instead, I chucked one at Emmett.

Right away, it was clear that it would be a tall order to eliminate Edward, as he did a diving somersault to avoid his sisters' and his mother's onslaught. Meanwhile, my snowball just missed smacking Emmett in the forehead as he ducked out of the way at the last possible moment; I took that as him taunting me.

"Your aim sucks Bells! Surely you can do better than that!" Emmett remarked. That fueled my desire to pelt him with a snowball. If I can beat him at arm wrestling…

We girls were rolling our next set of snowballs, when the second wave of projectiles came from the guys.

Edward and Carlisle stuck to trying, unsuccessfully mind you, to hit Alice. Emmett and Jasper, on the other hand targeted Rosalie. I wasn't sure if it was Emmett's, Jasper's or both of their snowballs that hit Rosalie, but I saw and heard her get pelted in the leg before she had even finished rolling her second snowball.

Rosalie looked livid, as she narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Did you just _hit_ me?!"

Emmett held his hands up in defense. "Aw, come on babe! It's just a game!"

I saw a perfect opportunity to take advantage of Emmett's distraction and launched a snowball at him.

Emmett was completely unawares, but Jasper wasn't as he shoved Emmett to the ground—out of harm's way.

Alice and Esme exchanged a knowing look with one another, and took aim at a now prone Emmett.

In no time at all, Emmett was back on his feet. In the meantime, Edward leapt through the air and caught Alice's snowball—eliminating her from play. He must've read Alice's thoughts. As for Emmett, he scaled a tree, before leaping off of it and landing on his feet.

The girls were down two-to-four. It certainly didn't look good for me and Esme. I didn't know about her, but I wasn't about to let the guys win.

Just as the guys were prepared to take aim at us, Esme held her hands up in a time-out gesture.

"Honey, there are no time-outs in snowball fights!" Carlisle commented.

"Whoever hits me is grounded," Esme threatened, pulling out her trump card.

Esme then resumed making her next snowball, thinking she was perfectly safe. However, a snowball soon collided with her head, drenching her caramel-colored hair in the process. I looked over and saw Emmett smirking.

"I'm already grounded for the rest of my existence. What harm is a lengthened sentence going to do?" Emmett asked rhetorically.

Everyone cracked up at Emmett's comment, myself included. I happened to look over at Rosalie, and saw her roll her eyes at her husband.

Before the boys could regain their focus, I struck like a cobra, hitting Carlisle in the knee with a snowball. It was now one-on-three. At least that wasn't as bad as one-on-four.

I knew that my back was against a wall, and so I picked up the pace. As a newborn, I was stronger than Emmett, and faster than Edward. Unlike when I was a human, I found that I was actually _good_ at sports, or for that matter, anything that required hand-eye coordination.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett sent a volley of snowballs at me. I did a diving somersault, scooping up a snowball in the middle of my roll, and nailed Jasper in the shoulder with a snowball.

"Go Bella!" Alice cheered from the sidelines.

For their next attack, Emmett went high, and Edward went low. I did a no-handed cartwheel to avoid their offense. I quickly scooped up a snowball and hit Emmett square in the face with it.

As he moved to the sidelines, I could hear him grumble something about, "First arm wrestling, now snowball fights…"

It was now down to me and my husband. He looked me up and down. I'm no mind reader, but I'd wager he was impressed that I lasted so long. I guess even _Edward_ underestimated me.

If it was anyone else, Edward would have the advantage here. He would be able to read _their_ mind, know _their _next move based on _their _thoughts. But he couldn't read _my_ mind, and he didn't know _my_ thoughts.

Edward threw a snowball at my feet. Before leaping over it, I gathered some snow on the tops of my shoes. As I jumped, I brought my knees to my chest, kicking the snow on my feet upwards, catching it in my hands. I threw the snow—which could hardly be considered a snow_ball_, as it didn't _quite_ work out the way I intended it to—at my husband, hitting his jacket.

Esme, Alice, even _Rosalie_ cheered as soon as they saw this. I couldn't be more proud of myself as I was at that moment.

"Nuh-uh! That doesn't count! That wasn't even a snowball! That was a pile of snow mush!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Quit being a sore loser, Emmett!" Alice said.

"Yeah, and before you say it, no rematch!" Rosalie added.

After an impossibly long moment of silence, a free-for-all broke out. Everyone started throwing snow at everyone else. The snowball fight was officially over despite what Emmett said, and so this free-for-all was all in good fun.

Maybe snow wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Wasn't the Twilight movie awesome? Anyways, so this is my second Twilight fic. It's my first where I've even so much as **_**attempted**_** to write anyone other than Edward and Bella. I hope it didn't **_**entirely**_** suck. **


End file.
